


Mountain High or Valley Low

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt was : "Derek and Scott future-fic where they're daddies together"</p><p>or when Scott and Derek decide to adopt a little cub ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain High or Valley Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written for the Teen Wolf Harvest Exchange  
> I hope you like your "present" !
> 
> Title inspired by Brian Johnson’s “Love came down”

“Derek, wake up.”

Derek buries his nose in Scott’s pillow-they make the switch every couple of days to make sure that they get each other’s scent--and groans.

“Derek, wake up, it’s the day, today is the day!”

Derek gets the excitement, he really does, he is quite excited himself to be honest. But sleep. Sleep is good.

“Derek.”

Derek is instantly up--when Scott uses his Alpha, dominating tone, there is no force on Earth that could keep him from following the command. **  
**

“Good morning,  osito ,” Scott whispers softly, brushing Derek’s hair out of his face. “You ready?”

Derek leans into Scott’s touch, closing his eyes for a moment as he savors the layers of love present in it--love of his Alpha, love of his Dom, love of his husband--before humming in agreement.

They have been getting ready for month for this day, for the arrival of their little girl, and Derek only needs a quick shower to properly wake up--everything else is ready. **  
**

The paint on the room’s walls is dry, a soft blue with lines of leaves to form a frieze all around the room; the bed is build, fresh sheets with their scents rubbed into them in place, and shelves with fairy tales and soft toys are the room’s main decoration. **  
**

“You think she’ll like it?” he asks as he gets dressed, humming happily when Scott comes to press his hand on the small of his back.

“I think she’ll love it--I know I would have been unstoppable as a kid if my room had looked half the way that room does,” Scott replies, kissing “his” spot between Derek’s shoulder blades, right above his tattoo.

Derek lets out a rumbled laugh. “Do  you  want to get that room?”

Scott blows a raspberry on Derek’s back. “ Stupido , no, I have a way more interesting set of toys in our room.”

The words send a pleasurable shiver down Derek’s spine, but now is not the time.

Now they have to go and welcome their little girl.

\---

A year ago **  
**

When their relationship passed the threshold of the seven years without a hitch, Derek needs a talk with Scott.

About their future, about the way their relationship, as leading couple of the Pack could evolve, and in Derek’s mind, that involves raising a child. **  
**

“Do you think we’re ready?” Scott asks while they’re running through obstacles, him in Beta shift while Derek switches between Beta shift and wolf shift, trying to get a hold of the change.

Back to Beta, Derek seems to take his time to reply. “I think we are,” he replies after a while, “our relationship is solid, for one, and having a child will only strengthen our bond.”

Scott twists his mouth in a grimace. “Having a kid doesn’t always help a relationship.”

Derek knows that he’s thinking of his parents’ relationship, but he also knows that they are nothing like the McCalls. “One, dearest, our relationship doesn’t need help. Two, we are not your parents, God forbid. And three,” he tells Scott, reaching for his hand and rubbing his thumb over Scott’s wrist, “we could do some good by bringing a pup into the pack.”

Scott takes a deep breath, taking Derek’s words in, giving him a shy smile when his mind is set. “We could.”

Derek’s eyes widen, lips stretching into a beaming smile. “So it’s a yes?”

“Let’s take the pack through another battle,” Scott says, putting his hands on his hips in a traditional Superman pose. “Parenthood!” **  
**

His voice stretches into a delighted laugh when Derek tackles him to the ground for an impromptu make-out session that quickly turns into Scott turning them around.

Derek lies down willingly in a bed of leaves and moss, body wiggling on the ground while Scott marks him in every way possible with his lips and his fangs.

Derek is already naked, from all the shifting in his wolf form, and his legs come around Scott’s waist to keep him close.

Scott only has shorts on--best outfit to run in the forest--but for now, all he wants is to rutt against Derek, to kiss and bite his way around his neck and chest while he snaps his hips to rub his erection against Derek’s, unable to carry his own weight when his orgasm washes through him as Derek tilts his head to the side to offer his jugular to Scott in a familiar show of submission.

“I love you,” he whispers before taking a small nap on top of Derek, his mate’s arms coming around his waist the last thing he feels before submitting to sleep. **  
**

\--- **  
**

Five months ago **  
**

The whole pack has been involved in the decision, because this affects them too, and Stiles is the one who completely sold them on the adoption option. **  
**

“Not only will you help another pack, and let’s face it, we can always use allies, but you’ll be giving so much to a kid who needs it desperately,” he said, and it made perfect sense. **  
**

A lot of big packs, up North (particularly around Seattle, for some reason), are faced with too many teen pregnancies, and not enough family units to take care of the babies and pups.  **  
**

When Scott and Derek contact the Garver pack, the Alpha jumps on the occasion.

“My Beta’s mate just left the pack, not even caring that she’s four months pregnant,” he says over the phone with a growl against the inconsiderate douchebag. “And there is no way for her to raise the child by herself.”

“No unit in the pack who could take the baby in?” Derek asks, and Scott places a calming hand on his shoulder. **  
**

He knows why Derek has to ask, to make sure that the hope won’t be taken away from them, but Richard’s next words are like a balm on an injury they didn’t know they had.

“I know for a fact that if you offer to adopt that baby, Alpha McCall, that would be a huge weight off the whole pack’s mind.” **  
**

Scott looks at Derek, takes in his eyes filled with hope and memories of what life was like when there were kids around, and his decision is made.

“We’ll be here next week to meet with your Beta, in that case.” **  
**

\--- **  
**

Today

 

They can all hear Selena coming out of the car with her baby in her arms, but the pack decides to stay inside the house, letting her walk the 50 meters that she has left with her baby before she gives her to Scott and Derek. **  
**

Stiles had openly asked if they wanted to welcome the little girl into their lives by themselves, but Scott had openly answered that it didn’t make sense for the pack to be absent of that joyous occasion.

“You’re all here when I need you, and I need you to make my baby feel welcome into the fold,” he told them, only to find himself buried under a magnificent puppy pile. **  
**

Right now, they’re all grouped around the living room: Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Allison are the closest to the door, in a familiar defensive maneuver--the vanguarde of the pack, ready to launch themselves at any enemy coming their way. Behind them, Stiles and Lydia are sitting on both sides of the Alpha couple, just a little bit before them as another line of defense, but without blocking Scott’s way.

Allison goes to open the door--a less threatening presence for the young Beta who is already in a fragile state of mind--and Derek grabs Scott’s hand.

 

A petite woman comes in, her eyes flashing gold at the sight of the pack all looking at her and her hands tightening around the little girl in her hands for a moment, before she relaxes and smiles at Scott, and then at Derek.

“It’s good to see that she’s going to grow up with so many people protecting her,” Selena finally says and the tension leaves the room.

“May I--,” Derek starts, standing up and reaching for the baby’s head, stopping before the tip of his fingers can touch her.

Selena takes a deep breath and uncurls her arms, one hand still holding the back of the baby’s head. “Of course, go, imprint,” she says, and Stiles punches the air, muttering that he knew it before she laughs and looks at him. “That’s a turn of phrase, Emissary,” she tells him and Stiles pouts a little before bounding closer.

Scott is right by Derek’s side, their hands actually holding the baby’s head together. **  
**

She has tufts of black hair on her head, skin a light caramel hue, and even though she fusses as she goes in Derek’s arms, she stays completely asleep, her hands clenched into fists.

“A little fighter,” Scott whispers, his finger brushing her little knuckles, and Derek nods, bowing his head to bury his nose in her soft hair. **  
**

“What are you going to call her?” Selena asks, looking down when Scott looks away from the baby to set his eyes on her.

“Did you have a preference?” he asks gently, “Because she might be out daughter now, we will never erase you from her life.”

Selena seems to be swallowing down a sob, eyes sparkling with tears. “You--you don’t have to do that,” she starts, but the whole pack gives her a look that makes her huff a wet laugh. “Well then--Estella.”

Derek looks at the baby, holding her to face the soft light and she smacks her lips, turning into his touch. “Estella McCall,” he says, trying the name over his tongue and he smiles at Scott.

“Hale-McCall,” Scott corrects, making Derek rolls his eyes in annoyance--Scott is the one insisting on hyphenating their names--but it doesn’t last for long, because a soft, meep-like sound gets all of his attention. **  
**

Because Estella is finally opening her eyes--wall eyes, one forest green and the other a deep blue--to look at him.

Derek reaches to caress her cheek with the tip of his finger, and she immediately latches on it, her hand not big enough to completely close around Derek’s hand.

A sob climbs up his throat, and he’s not even ashamed of it, his eyes looking for Scott’s support over his shoulders.

“She’s perfect,” he whispers and Scott kisses his cheek before copying Derek and brushing his finger down her cheek.

Instantly, her eyes dart to him and glow golden for a second.

“Good girl,” Scott coos. **  
**

\--- **  
**

Five months later **  
**

Scott calls for Derek the moment he’s home, but when the only sound he hears is a string of giggles coming from Stella’s room, he smiles and runs to the room.

Derek is sitting on the floor, legs crossed and his hands outreached towards their daughter.

Estella is on her belly, a familiar position these days now that she can roll over, and she wiggles her arms and legs, obviously trying to go towards her daddy, laughing whenever she makes progress and Derek claps every centimeter she gains over the floor.

“Good girl, come to Daddy,” he cheers her on, watching away from her to smile at Scott. “Look, little star,” he says, pointing at his husband, “Alpha Papa is here now!”

A ripple goes through the air and a chocolate wolf cub trots towards Scott with her tongue lolling out, barking until Scott crouches and picks her up.

Once she’s in his arms, Estella wastes no time before licking every inch of his face that she can reach.

Derek laughs as he stands up to kiss Scott in a more human fashion.

“I just need to change,” Scott says, handing the cub to Derek, “but I’ll be right with you guys.”

Derek nods before setting their daughter down, shifting himself.

As Scott walks to their room, he stays in the entrance for a moment, just to watch Derek  [ picking Estella up ](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/a6/43/21/a643212b7448f5ad3240892f530e8271.jpg) between his jaws to walk down the stairs, her little paws paddling in the air as they go, his black tail wagging behind him. **  
**

As he quickly changes to join them in the living room, as he listens to the rest of the pack slowly joining them for--at least--an hour of games with their child, Scott smiles and thinks that they really made the right decision.

He can’t imagine his life without Estella in it now, and he has never felt more connected to the rest of the pack, in a strange way.

He has never loved Derek more, too, as incredible as this might sound.

** “Ready or not, here I come,” he shouts, running out of the bedroom, a chorus of giggles and happy barks answering him from the living room. **


End file.
